Sacrificium Amoris
by Feni
Summary: What if Fai had enough magic to send Kurogane out of Celes before it collapsed? A take on what would have happened if Fai was successful in allowing everyone, exempting himself, to escape.
1. Finality

**REVISED** **on May 3, 2012.** Added a few things, fixed a few spelling errors. Nothing huge.

**A/N:** I don't know why I'm getting into the 'What if' fics lately, but I'm not complaining about it. Be prepared for a ton of angst.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificium Amoris<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Moment I - Finality**

* * *

><p>"I don't have enough magical power," Fai whispered, staring at his blood-stained hand. Kurogane took a step back, eyes wide. The world continued to spin a powerful vortex around them, the sound of the whipping winds making it near impossible to think clearly. Both men stared as a hole suddenly opened in the cage that was once Celes.<p>

Kurogane barely managed to grasp Fai's hand with his left, as he was pulled up and out of the closing world. The only thing keeping him there was his powerful grip on the mage. "Damn it!" he screamed, trying to tug the magician outside. However, the hole was only big enough to accommodate his arm.

"Go!" Fai whispered, resigning to his fate.

The _shinobi_ glared before he got an idea. Fai had imbued his arm with magic, so leaving the arm here would make up the difference in the magic. However, that would mean he would need to let go of Fai's limp arm. The magician just stared at him with an indiscernible emotion shining in his remaining blue eye.

Kurogane let go.

"_Je t'aime_, Kurogane."

**Something** shoved the warrior out of the cage, leaving Fai behind. A true smile crossed Fai's face as he watched Mokona's magic activate around his… family. It was odd, how he could only admit this to himself at the moment before death. He closed his eye, tears freely flowing down his face as Celes ceased to exist. He could die in peace.

"Fai!"

Everything disappeared in a whirl of color.

* * *

><p>Kurogane's eyes shot open before everything rushed back to him. "Where am I? The others…!" He jerked his head to the right, searching for any sign that the others were alive.<p>

"This here is Nihon country," a soft voice came from his left. "The others who were traveling with you… are here, in Shirasagi castle."

His eyes widened as he whispered, "Princess Tomoyo…" He turned toward her, eyes narrowing slightly. "It's you…"

The girl nodded and closed her eyes. "Yes." She took a breath and reopened them, a tiny smile coming over her face. "Welcome home, Kurogane."

"The voice at that time…" Kurogane began, sitting up.

"It was me," Tomoyo finished.

"_If you want him to go with you… If you wish for it with all your heart… you have to exchange him for something that has the same magical power as him."_

_Kurogane let go._

"Je t'aime, _Kurogane_."

_**Something** shoved the warrior out of the cage, leaving Fai behind. Kurogane struggled and reached for the cage, but it shrunk away from his reach. He cursed beneath his breath as Mokona's magic surrounded the Kids and him, but he was relentless in his attempt to reach the wizard._

"_Fai!" Kurogane screamed._

_Everything disappeared in a whirl of color._

"The mage," Kurogane said in a low voice before he snapped his head up to look Princess Tomoyo straight in the eyes. "Where is he?"

The girl shifted to sit down, head bowed down slightly. "At that time… with that wound my talisman couldn't protect you from, you took a step very close to death. Even before their death, people dream."

"You crossed the dream and told me about a way to get them out, right?"

"That technique uses the one performing it as its core," Princess Tomoyo continued, caution coating her voice. "So once it is closed, the person who uses the technique can't get out of the circle. But to help you escape, he used up all the strength he had."

Kurogane was sick of the finality in her voice. "**Where is he?**"

Tomoyo raised her eyes, the indigo irises shining with tears. "He's gone, Kurogane."


	2. The Wizard's Gift

**EDITED on June 29, 2012: **Changed the sword into a bracelet. Explanation given in the Author Note of Moment VII.

**A/N:** I'm really getting into this. =) Thanks for all the support, guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificium Amoris<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Moment II – The Wizard's Gift**

* * *

><p>Kurogane wasn't the only one affected by Fai's disappearance. Syaoran found himself trapped in a dream, his memories of the wizard flying by. The first day they met in front of Yuuko's shop, Hanshin country, Otou, Shara, Tokyo… All of a sudden, the images faded away into blackness. The boy blinked and saw a familiar boy with black hair standing in front of him.<p>

"Syaoran-kun…" the black-haired boy began, "This here…"

"Is inside a dream?" Syaoran finished.

"For you too?" Syaoran nodded. A resigned smile sat on Watanuki's face. "Are you meeting me in a dream to tell me goodbye?"

The brunette reached out a hand and gripped Watanuki's. With determination in his eyes, Syaoran shouted, "Don't disappear! I…" Syaoran turned his head away. "Someone very close to me disappeared recently, and now that I really know the feeling of a friend vanishing like that…" Syaoran turned his gaze back to the other boy, "Do you **want** your own friends to suffer?"

Watanuki was at a loss of words for a few seconds. "You said that to me before. 'Don't disappear.' And Yuuko-san told me that when I was injured, you paid a price for me." Still quite confused, Watanuki lowered his gaze. "Why did you do that?" Syaoran lowered his gaze. "You and I… we only met at Yuuko-san's shop for the first time…" Watanuki stopped for a moment. "What is the connection between us, Syaoran-kun? You know it, right?"

"I heard it from my father and mother. I know it," Syaoran explained. "But I can't tell you yet!" Seeing the confusion only grow, he continued, eyes closing and head bowing. "Changing the future is a hard thing to do. If I speak now, the path to the future will become unstable again."

Realization appeared on Watanuki's countenance. "Sakura-chan said the same thing…"

Syaoran's head snapped up. "You've met Sakura?"

"Inside a dream. She said: I wanted to change the future I saw in a dream. That's why I didn't say anything. It's not as if I wanted to make myself a sacrifice." Syaoran's eyes widened. "Because I wished for everyone to live, I did everything I could."

"Is… Is that so…"

"Sakura-chan said it was for the sake of changing the future. That she hurt Syaoran-kun. I know it must have been really hard on her."

_**And upon those who she was traveling with, **_Syaoran mentally added. _**But now… but now everything makes sense.**_ "Sakura is not someone who can go on hurting others. If we meet next time and she tells me the truth, it's all right."

"I… I said the same thing to Sakura-chan…"

Syaoran smiled. "Because you and I are closer than anyone else."

"Closer…?" Before Watanuki could say another word, a bright light appeared below their feet.

"Until we catch up, please take care of Sakura." As Watanuki nodded, the light consumed Syaoran.

The brunette blinked his eyes open, breathing fast. _**Where am I?**_

From next to him, a small voice spoke. "Mokona had a dream… She met the other Mokona inside the dream…" Syaoran sat up in bed, shock still shining in his eyes. "Did Syaoran dream too?" Mokona asked, finished rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah… I met someone important to me…"

* * *

><p>The wind was quite powerful today. Kurogane noted that as the <em>sakura<em> trees littering the path up to the largest swayed in the wind. Their many petals danced through the air as if doing small pirouettes on a stage no one could see. He paused for a moment, looking up at the sky. "Che. You'd probably be twirling in circles or doing something else stupid," Kurogane said to no one in particular. He lowered his head and continued forward, talking to himself.

"I have always wanted strength, so that people important to me won't be taken away by anyone anymore. But… Having strength can bring upon catastrophes as well." A vision of a young Fai and his twin—Yuui, was it?—swam before his mind's eye. For some reason, that vision made the disgusting feeling from last night return. The _shinobi_ shook his head. "And there are also things… That strength alone can't protect."

Out of nowhere, Kurogane felt a hand on his shoulder. He would have jumped back if it were not for the comforting aura the hand had. "It seems that you understand…" Kurogane looked to the left to see Princess Tomoyo sporting a soft smile. "The meaning of true strength." He shook his head, choosing not to answer. "Come. Your traveling companion is waiting for us to lead him the rest of the way." Princess Tomoyo gestured in front of herself.

Kurogane followed the sign with his eyes and saw Syaoran standing in front of the building which contained the largest Sakura tree, Mokona perched on his shoulder. Kurogane nodded to the princess, and they began to walk again, side by side. They led Syaoran inside, and Kurogane could tell that his student wasn't quite himself, either.

"It's Sakura!" The _manjuu-bun's_ voice cut through the warrior's thoughts. He looked up and saw the other princess wrapped in ribbons and covered in the blossoms of her namesake. Syaoran immediately jumped up and landed next to her. He began to check the girl all over, relief filling his form once he saw that she was all right.

_**Typical Kid behavior, **_Kurogane thought.

"I took the liberty of tending to her bodily wounds," Princess Tomoyo began, taking a few steps forward.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-hime! But why was she on top of a tree?" Mokona asked, hopping to her.

"This is a sacred tree, the oldest in all of Nihon country. This tree should at least be able to infuse this soulless body with a little vitality."

"It's a 'sakura'. The tree has the same name as her," Syaoran said, tenderness seeping through his voice.

_**And we were supposed to believe that they're just friends, **_Kurogane thought, shaking his head again. It was too obvious that the Kids were in love with each other, but maybe they were too young to really understand the feeling.

The sound of footsteps caused Kurogane to turn toward the entrance of the room. "So. You have returned, Kurogane."

"Yeah."

Amaterasu took a good look at him. Usually people were scared off by the stare, but Kurogane had been scrutinized enough that he was used to it. "It would appear that you have grown somewhat on your journey."

Kurogane's eye twitched. "Eh…?"

The woman ignored him. "I welcome the guests that you have brought also. I invite you all to rest here a while… though your journey is far from complete." These words caused the Kid to start paying attention. "Yes… We do have one other guest."

"Who's that?" Mokona asked, looking over Princess Tomoyo's shoulder. A man turned to them from the entrance of the room. "FUUMA!" She immediately jumped off of the girl and to the man.

"Long time, no see!" the bounty hunter said. "Well, I say that, but I don't know how long it has been for you, since time flows differently in different worlds."

Mokona looked up at the man. "Are you looking for something here in Nihon?"

"No. I came to deliver something." Fuuma reached into his large bag and fished around in it. In a short amount of time he brought out a shimmering bracelet. It was comprised of five jewels, one in red, blue, green, and yellow. The last jewel was fashioned to look like a Yin-Yang symbol using diamond and onyx.

"What is that?" Kurogane asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yuuko-san told me that this will grant you some magic spells, like how the other Syaoran made flames with his sword strikes. Where is he, anyway?"

Silence pervaded through the room.

"Riiiiiight," Fuuma said. "The price I paid for being able to cross dimensions was to deliver things like this for Yuuko-san. Kind of like paying it off in installments."

"… And the price?" Kurogane asked.

Fuuma just smiled. "I received it. From Yuuko-san, that is."

"I'm not givin' anything to that witch for it, you know." Like hell he was going to pay for something that he didn't even need.

The jewel on Mokona's head glowed pink, revealing the witch herself. She stood in the same outfit she wore on the day they met. "The price was paid by Fai."

Kurogane's breath hitched while Syaoran's became shallow.

"B-but Fai's—" Mokona wailed, waving her arms up and down.

Yuuko continued, "Though it is true that Celes country no longer exists, it does not mean that the caster of the spell blinks out of existence."

"Get to the point, witch," Kurogane growled.

"My, my, impatient, are we. Don't tell me you've developed feelings for Fai?" Yukko teased. Before Kurogane could sputter out a response, she became serious. "Fai is not dead. He merely resides in a dimension beyond time and space. Much like Syaoran, he has given up his time and freedom in order to pay me the price for the sword."

Syaoran spoke up from the branch on the tree. "Does that mean that when enough time has passed, that he'll be able to come back to us?"

Yuuko nodded, "Yes, but not without another price. That price, Kurogane, is that you find out what he last said to you and formulate a response."

"What? That's it?" Kurogane asked, bewildered. _**It shouldn't be that hard.**_

The witch dared to smirk at him. "It won't be that easy. Remember, this world cannot speak the language that Fai did. In fact, few can in this time. You must finish your journey with finding Princess Sakura's feathers, first, in order to use Mokona's dimension-travelling abilities. This journey must end before the other can begin."

A small smile appeared on the Dimensional Witch's face. "But the fact remains that Fai is not dead. He is merely… waiting. There's no need to dirty your aura with guilt, Kurogane. Like Syaoran, all you need to do is take Fai's hand before it's too late."

Kurogane and Syaoran glared. They knew just how **difficult** that was going to be.


	3. A Moment of Peace

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. ;x Real life gets in the way, sometimes.

Kudos to those who can guess where my new character is from. I'm planning a crossover with his series in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles or the series from which I grab another character… =3

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificium Amoris<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Moment III – A Moment of Peace**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

It was everywhere. There was no source of light in this world, so everything was covered in blackness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. There were no sounds, nothing to feel but the coldness of his own skin. He was truly alone in this realm.

That's what he thought, until he met another man. This other person was dressed in Egyptian clothing. A crown with the same design sat around his forehead, pulling back star-shaped hair. Deep crimson irises showed wisdom beyond his years, much like Fai's. The only reason why Fai could see was due to an inverted pyramid shining around the man's neck.

"I did not expect to find someone else sharing my same situation," the other man said when they first met. "You may call me Atem."

"Fai. Fai D. Fluorite," the wizard replied, extending a hand.

The pharaoh took it in a firm grip, and a shock of electricity was felt by both parties. "So you have magical prowess, as well. In the Realm of Light from which I come, not many people believe in such," Atem commented as he released the other's hand.

"I've been to my share of worlds as well, and I completely understand," Fai replied with a shiver. "There are many worlds in which I have had to hide my abilities, as those with magic have been persecuted."

"I share in that as well, wizard. Pray tell, why are you here?"

"It's a long story," Fai replied sheepishly, one hand reaching to the back of his head.

Atem chuckled, saying, "We both definitely have the time, trust me. I shall let you know when the Shadows are ready to return you to your original world." With a wave of a hand, two chairs and a table formed from the shadows scatted about their feet.

"So tell me, Fai D. Fluorite… why are you here?"

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of reality being pulled apart caught both Kurogane and Shaoran's attention. The ninja immediately placed himself in front Princess Tomoyo while the kid positioned himself protectively over Princess Sakura's prone body.<p>

"Seishiro!" Mokona shouted.

The man smirked. "It's been a while… or then perhaps not. I don't actually know how long it has been for you, since the flow of time differs between worlds." Seishiro turned to Kurogane and Shaoran. "But as for you, I don't know that I can say you're the same as always. You seem to have changed quite a bit in various ways."

Kurogane steeled himself as Seishiro turned once again to him. "You," Seishiro began. "You have mixed your blood with a vampire's… That's Kamui's blood, isn't it."

"And if it is?" Kurogane replied, his own glare in place. "It happened in another world, a place called Tokyo." He pushed his thoughts about the mage away as he answered, in order to keep his glare.

"Are the two of them still in Tokyo?"

Before Kurogane could answer, Fuuma did. "No, they've moved on. Once these guys had left."

"Moved where?" Seishiro asked, keeping his gaze even with his brother's.

Fuuma grinned. "Now do you really think they would tell that to your own brother?"

Much to Kurogane's surprise, Seishiro returned that grin. "They say that hunters are naturally drawn to their prey…" A sad smile appeared on his face, one so familiar. "But it seems the ones I truly wish to find continue to elude me."

_The magician just stared at him with an indiscernible emotion shining in his remaining blue eye._

_Kurogane let go._

"Je t'aime_, Kurogane."_

Did Seishiro feel the same about the twins? Is that why he looked so forlorn? Kurogane put a hand to his forehead in a temporary lapse of concentration. Why was he thinking about the mage now? It was most likely because Fai was alive. He just needed to **find** the damn wizard. He turned red eyes to the man he once battled. Just how long had he been searching for the twins?

"I suppose," Kurogane heard Seishiro begin, "I shall simply move on to the next world." The rainbow aura of dimensional magic began to spin around his form.

"WAIT!" They all turned to see Shaoran jump down from the cherry blossom tree.

"Your name is 'Syaoran' as well, yes?"

"Where is the feather?" Shaoran asked.

"I have it," Seishiro said, placing a hand against his chest. "Right here."

"Give it back." Kurogane smirked at the boy's blunt attitude. He'd rub off on him, after all.

"Back in Outo country, no, in the end it turned out to be Edonis country, I obtained the feather and left in something of a hurry. But this feather contains enough power to turn an entire fictional world into reality. Do you think this is really something I can hand over simply because you tell me to?"

"Give it back," Shaoran persisted, summoning his sword from his hand.

"I suppose there's no way we can just talk this over?" Seishiro replied with another grin, creating his demon sword.

Shaoran kept his aim true. "I've seen far too much evidence already, of just what kind of person you are."

"You're so very like your father in that respect. Though that may be precisely because you truly are your father's son."

Mokona peeked out from behind Fuuma's shoulder. "Is he talking about Syaoran's father who always took him traveling?"

The question was left hanging in the air when Shaoran caught gazes with Kurogane. The ninja nodded, though he was silent. This was Shaoran's fight, not his. He'd permit the boy to battle, even though he wasn't truly his student to begin with. Kurogane felt a surge of pride when he realized even this Shaoran respected him enough to ask for permission to fight.

"Well then…" Seishiro said as he pulled out his glasses from his breast pocket. "Let us begin. We battle for possession of the feather."

"I bid you wait," Kurogane heard from behind him. He turned to see Amaterasu. "If you begin fighting like this, then Shirasaki castle will be damaged in the process. If you would conduct your battle within a _kekkai_…" She turned to her younger sister, who positioned her hands in front of her. The light of the moon appeared around the two battlers, but Kurogane felt his body move forward without his knowing.

"What the hell?" He asked as he stepped into the _kekkai_. "This is **his** battle, not mine!"

"_Don't you wish for your wizard to return to you?_" Kurogane whipped his head around within the _kekkai_. How could he hear that voice above the clash of the swords? Shaoran and Seishiro already began fighting. "_Well?_ _You're just as he. You hide your emotions._"

"I am **nothing **like him in that regard," Kurogane spat.

"_I disagree._" Kurogane took a step back as the shadows of the _kekkai_ materialized into a man. He was dressed as a king, though not one that Kurogane was familiar with. The tanned one opened his eyes, and crimson eyes eerily similar to Kurogane's own pierced his soul. "_Your Fai-san… I assure you I've been taking good care of him._ _I've learned much about this wizard, though it took a bit of prying._"

The ninja glared. "What do you want with me?"

The king chuckled. "_It is not what __**I**__ want, ninja. It is what __**you**__ wish. I shall ask again. Do you wish for the wizard to return to you? With all of your heart?_" That was the same thing Princess Tomoyo had asked of him back in Celes. Kurogane averted his gaze and muttered an answer. "_I did not quite hear you._"

"I said **yes**, damnit!" Kurogane shouted. "Why do you need to know all of this?"

The king nodded. "_Because, ninja, I can return him to you._"

Kurogane's eyes widened. "What?"

"_Have you not been paying attention? Fai-san, I think it is about time you came forward._" With that, the king disappeared in the same way he appeared.

True to his word, the wizard did appear. He wore a white _furisode_, its long sleeves brushing the rock below them. Kurogane found himself at a loss of words. "Why did you let go?" Fai asked, a frown marring his countenance. "I thought you cared for me, **Kurogane**. I guess I was wrong."

The warrior gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish searching for water. "That's not wha—"

"Then just what were you intending to do, Kurogane?" the mage inquired, his remaining eye narrowing into a glare. Blue shifted into gold, the pupil narrowing until it obtained the same shape as a cat's.

Kurogane shivered at the mention of his name, twice. This wasn't the Fai he knew. There weren't any silly nicknames or smiles. Fai only used his name when he was trying to get a point across, but that didn't mean that Kurogane was used to it yet. The Japanese man gathered his strength and squashed the negative emotions.

A flash of light caused Kurogane to shield his eyes. As soon as the light diminished, he removed his arm from his line of sight and gasped. "Mother? Father?" True to his word, his mother stood to Fai's right with a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. His father stood to the other side, arms crossed. He stared at Kurogane with a look of… disappointment? Sadness lingered in his mother's eyes, as well.

"He's not ready," his mother whispered to Fai, using her touch to try and turn the wizard around. "Give him time." Fai looked pressed to say something, but he turned his back to Kurogane.

It was his father's turn to speak. He turned to Kurogane's mother and said, "Go, and bring the wizard with you. I need to speak to our son alone." Kurogane, still shocked at seeing his parents, could only watch as Fai and his mother walked away. As much as Kurogane wanted to say something, reach out, he found he couldn't do either.

Kurogane turned his red gaze to the other man there. His father looked to him. "Women, mothers in particular, are rarely wrong. We'll return when you have a good answer. Do not forget what true strength is, my son. That will lead you back to him, to us." Before the _shinobi_ could say anything else, his father disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

Kurogane fell to his knees, and to his surprise, tears stung at his eyes.

* * *

><p>The ninja wasn't the only one crying. Fai wrapped his arms around himself as he wept. Kurogane's mother led him to a chair before she too disappeared. "Fai-san," the wizard heard in front of him. "<strong>Fai<strong>," the voice persisted. "Look at me." He opened his eye to meet those of Atem.

"He cares for you Fai-san. That I know for certain," Atem began. "Do not weep. He will come for you again."

The blonde was silent for a few moments. "How can you be so sure?" he whispered, burying his face in his shaking palms.

Atem stood up and turned his back to Fai. The wizard stilled at the soft tone of the other's voice. "Because... I, too, am waiting."


	4. Waiting

**A/N:** For all you Pokémon fans out there, this occurs in the same realm as my story Redemption. This also occurs in the same universe as Kingdom of Shadows, my Kingdom Hearts/Yuugiou crossover.

In other news, this story is being translated into Vietnamese! I'll let you know how everything works out.

For all who haven't noticed it by now, **yes**, this is a YGO/TRC crossover. This is post-series YGO, though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle or Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh).

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificium Amoris<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Moment IV – Waiting**

* * *

><p>"Waiting?" Fai managed to ask after wiping his tears away with a long <em>furisode<em> sleeve. "For whom?"

"I've said before that our situations are similar," Atem continued. He turned back to Fai. His crimson eyes displayed no emotion; they reminded Fai of his own, when he wanted to keep his emotions at bay. "I am also waiting for the one I love to find me."

Fai shushed for a moment before he drew upon the courage to ask, "For how long have you been waiting?"

At this, Atem conjured a shadowy chair and sat down. He folded his hands together, and the other wizard saw them shake slightly. From what, though, Fai had no clue. "To be completely honest, I do not remember. I have already lost my loved one three times. The first and second times, I was forced to sacrifice my soul in order to save his." He met gazes with Fai before continuing. Unlike his hands, his eyes did not waver. "Much like your case."

Fai took a deep breath. "And the third?"

Atem closed his eyes and bowed his head, long blonde bangs shadowing his eyes. "My loved one… he was reborn into a new world, a modern Japan. He thought he had sent my soul to the afterlife after our journey together had ended. However, we were all mistaken in our assumption that I would rest peacefully."

"I'm sorry," Fai replied. There was nothing else that could be said.

"No, do not be. I damned myself here in the first place." The blonde wizard watched as Atem slid off the large gold bracelets from his wrists. He gasped as he caught sight of ugly scars crisscrossing over the main arteries. "You see, love causes drastic things to happen. I was so wrought with grief at the thought of losing my loved one… The ritual to bring his soul back required its caster to die, and I assumed in my grief-wrought state that the cryptic spell meant suicide. Taking one's own life is forbidden, no matter from what world or dimension you come. I assume you already know this." Atem leaned back and replaced his bracelets without another word.

"I do. Kurogane taught me that," Fai said, bringing a hand to his face. "Gods, I can't stop thinking of him."

Atem placed a reassuring hand on Fai's shoulder. "That is a pain that never truly disappears, Fai-san. It will only grow stronger the longer you both are separated... I will do everything in my power to reunite the both of you again."

"I…"

The king's other hand placed a finger on Fai's lips. "Shush, wizard." The hand moved from Fai's lips to his temple. "_Somni (sleep)_." He was prepared as Fai's body went limp in his arms. Atem transfigured the chair Fai was sitting on into a bed. He placed the blonde atop the sheets and wiped new tears from the wizard's eyes.

"Why must you go through the same pain as I?" Atem asked. He turned around and whispered a spell, a light shooting out from the eye of his Millennium Puzzle. It formed a circle with a woman standing in the middle, dressed in an infamous butterfly kimono.

"Ah, the once-nameless Pharaoh," the Dimensional Witch commented, a sad smile sitting upon her face.

Atem nodded to her and chanced a glance at Fai who was still crying freely, even in his sleep. His heart clenched as he turned his attention back to the woman. "Yuuko-san, I have a wish."

* * *

><p><em>As much as Kurogane wanted to say something, reach out, he found he couldn't do either.<em>

No, he refused to cry. Kurogane was a strong warrior, and warriors did not cry. He glanced over his shoulder and saw nearly everyone staring at the battle above. Princess Tomoyo looked straight at her most faithful _shinobi_ with sadness pooling as tears in her eyes. In order to grant the warrior a bit of mercy, the princess turned back to the battle.

"Why do I feel this way?" Kurogane asked with a harsh whisper. He clenched his right fist and pounded at his chest. "I haven't felt this way since… Since mother…" To his dismay, tears began to flow down his cheeks.

To see mother and father again was supposed to be a joyous occasion. They weren't supposed to make him weep like this. Neither was seeing the mage. **This **is why he didn't deal with emotions. He was no good at it. Kurogane's strengths lay in his physical skills. Without his mother and father, Kurogane was left to figure out this sort of thing by himself… and it didn't seem like he succeeded. No matter what he tried, his tears would not stop flowing.

"_Ninja, you should cease your weeping as well._" Kurogane snapped his head up and found the king from before standing in front of him, arms crossed. "_It seems that you do not completely understand the bond that you two share. It is… unfortunate_."

Kurogane hissed. Damn magic users, always talking in riddles. "What do you want from me?"

The man shook his head as the _shinobi_ stood up. "_Again, ninja, it is not what I want. It is what __**you**__ wish. I have come to give you a gift, of sorts. I completely understand if you do not trust me. However…_" A dusky palm opened, revealing a bright blue egg.

"What is that thing?" Kurogane asked, surprise taking over his normally dour expression. For all he knew this was a trick, a ruse set up by Fei Wong Reed himself.

"_A gift_," the king reiterated. He sighed, running a tanned hand down his face. "_Put your warrior's pride to the side for an instant and __**listen**__ to me._ _You saw for yourself that Fai-san is within my care. However, his anguish is attracting the wrong attention from the Shadows. Every second you waste is killing him whether he realizes it or not._"

_**Killing him?**_ Kurogane thought, his eyes wide.

The king raised the open hand with the egg sitting inside. "_Ultimately the choice is yours, ninja. As much advice as I can give you, I cannot make the decision myself. Will you save the life of the one you love?_"

Did he really love Fai? If anyone had asked Kurogane that question at the beginning of their journey, he would have scoffed and most likely decapitated them for such slander. If the same person asked him now, Kurogane wouldn't have anything to say. Seeing as Fai's life depended on his decision, the choice was obvious. It would sting to shove his so-called 'warrior's pride' away, but it would only be temporary… right?

That didn't matter. Kurogane reached out a hand to cover the bright blue egg. "I shall."

At his touch, a trill echoed through the Shadow Realm. A bright light exploded from the golden pyramidal object sitting about the king's neck, illuminating his form completely. "_With this the pact has been made. I shall grant your wish,_" Atem announced, his eyes slipping shut.

"**GIVE IT BACK!**" Kurogane heard. He turned in time to see the _kekkai _shatter due to the power of the feather.

Everything disappeared in a swirl of light and darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you completely sure you are willing to pay this price?" Yuuko asked, casting a critical eye upon the pharaoh.<em>

_ Atem nodded immediately. "It would not be a suitable price if it were not precious to me."_

_ "Then why? You have only just met Fai and his companions," Yuuko continued. Although she showed no emotion on her face, Atem knew she was curious._

_ "Because," Atem whispered, glancing over at the fallen wizard, "I do not wish my fate upon anyone else, in any world or dimension. If I can take what I have learned and attempt to change the future, I will."_

_ "Hmph." Atem turned back to the Dimensional Witch, who now sported a soft smile. "You truly are selfless, _Namonaki Pharaoh._"_

"Welcome back to the Realm of Light, Yuugi-ou," Princess Tomoyo whispered as the _kekkai _disappeared.

Atem nodded to the princess, but his attention was quickly diverted as Kurogane crumpled to the ground. "There is no need to fret; he'll be awake in a few minutes." A wave of his hand placed the _shinobi _flat upon his back. "I assume Shaoran has travelled into the Realm of Dreams as expected, Princess Tsukuyomi."

The girl placed her palms together in prayer. "Yes, but as we both know…"

"We both cannot see into dreams anymore," Atem finished. He bowed to the queen. "Empress Amaterasu," he greeted.

"It is I who should be bowing to you, great wizard. Your strength, magic, and knowledge far surpass mine," she answered.

As Atem's eyes met Seishiro's, the latter almost tumbled forward. "A-atem?" the normally stoic man stuttered. "How…" Seishiro pocketed his now-broken glasses and pressed a hand to his face. "Are you **truly **alive?"

The pharaoh laughed hollowly as he turned his gaze to the cracking Sakura tree. "That, my friend… is up to interpretation."

"Then why are you here?" Fuuma asked. He kept one hand on Seishiro's shoulder to keep him steady.

"I am here on the premise of granting a wish," Atem explained. "These children wish to be together again. Fai-san is trapped in the Realm of Shadows until this journey to find Princess Sakura's memories concludes. Shaoran is currently dueling his other half for possession of the Edonis feather. Sakura's body is here, so I shall protect that until her soul returns."

"And Kurogane?" Princess Tomoyo whispered.

"What he desires… I know what it is, but Kurogane must realize for himself what his heart aches for," Atem replied. His crimson gaze met the princess' indigo one. "Surely you must know as well. You were the one who came to them when they first arrived here."

_"Fai!" Kurogane screamed._

_ Everything disappeared in a swirl of color. When Mokona's magic dissipated, they found themselves surrounded by men and women garbed in white. "Souma? Amaterasu? What?" Kurogane exclaimed. His eyes scanned the near vicinity. "Kid! Where's the mage?"_

_ Shaoran also panicked. "Wasn't he with you?"_

_ Kurogane froze, but before he could say any more, he slumped to the ground._

_ "Kurogane? Kurogane?" Shaoran screamed, still holding Sakura's body close. Why now? Why wasn't Fai with them? Was he truly… dead?_

_ "Never fear…" Shaoran felt a tender hand atop his head. He glanced up and saw a girl looking much like the Tomoyo they met back in Piffle. "Yes, I am Princess Tomoyo, under whom Kurogane serves. Please, take advantage of these moments of peace. Much has happened, and you all need to rest. If only for a moment, release your guard. You are safe here."_

_ For once in a very long while, Shaoran succumbed to the fatigue. Princess Tomoyo's eyes watered as she regarded the fallen warriors. Souma came behind her. "Will they be all right?" the _ninja _asked._

_ Princess Tomoyo knelt down next to Kurogane, and she gasped when she noticed faint tears staining his dusky cheeks. _**For someone to have affected you in such a way… You've finally found someone you love more than I. **_She smiled and wiped them away with a soft cloth pulled from the inside of her sleeve. _**You **have **changed for the better, Kurogane. **_"We can heal physical wounds… but wounds of the heart… wounds of the heart are a completely different matter entirely."_

"I have my suspicions," Princess Tomoyo answered after a long pause.

Atem walked over and placed a reassuring hand on the girl's head. "Will you be all right?" He wasn't expecting the girl to bury her head in his chest and cry. Atem sighed and embraced the princess. "Physical wounds will heal, but wounds of the heart… wounds of the heart are a completely different matter entirely. I shall remain here as long as you need me."

Princess Tomoyo shook her head. "No, with time my heart will heal. They are the ones who need you now." She raised her eyes to meet his. "Please, I beg of you, see this through to the end."

A hint of a smile. "Absolutely."


	5. Struggle

**A/N:** For all of you who want to follow the rest of the Shadows' Ordeals series, (basically all the crossovers I'm planning with YGO) I put the timeline on my profile!

**Warnings: **Yes, this is a crossover with Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh). You **do not** need to go and read/watch that series. Everything that needs to be explained will be explained. You'll just have a smidge of an advantage if you know the gist of Yuugiou.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle or Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh).

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificium Amoris<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Moment V – Struggle**

* * *

><p>"<em>Je t'aime<em>, Kurogane."

What on Kami-sama's great planet did that **mean**?

_The witch dared to smirk at him. "It won't be that easy. Remember, this world cannot speak the language that Fai did. In fact, few can in this time. You must finish your journey with finding Princess Sakura's feathers, first, in order to use Mokona's dimension-travelling abilities. This journey must end before the other can begin."_

What did **that** mean? He would need to ask the Kid about it. Either one would have a better idea than him. Kurogane was a warrior, not an archeologist. Simple traps and tricks he could figure out, but when it came to complex matters like ancient—or maybe not so ancient, considering the time-jumping abilities Mokona gave them—languages, Shaoran knew best.

Kurogane gathered enough info to deduce that they needed to finish this journey first. However, he did not take into account the absence of the mage. The ache in his chest still lingered, no matter what he tried to do to alleviate it. _**I guess I have to live with this for now, **_Kurogane muttered to himself. _**That doesn't mean I'll be happy with it.**_

Happiness… Kurogane knew he wouldn't feel **true **happiness until this journey was over with.

Another tug at his chest.

_**What is it now? **_Kurogane mentally groaned. His mind thrust another memory forward.

_"What is that thing?" Kurogane asked, surprise taking over his normally dour expression. For all he knew this was a trick, a ruse set up by Fei Wong Reed himself._

"A gift," _the king reiterated. He sighed, running a tanned hand down his face. _"Put your warrior's pride to the side for an instant and **listen** to me. You saw for yourself that Fai-san is within my care. However, his anguish is attracting the wrong attention from the Shadows. Every second you waste is killing him whether he realizes it or not."

**Killing him?** _Kurogane thought, his eyes wide._

_The king raised the open hand with the egg sitting inside. _"Ultimately the choice is yours, ninja. As much advice as I can give you, I cannot make the decision myself. Will you save the life of the one you love?"

_**Love? **_Kurogane asked himself. _**What do I know—**_

Mother. Father. Princess Tomoyo. The Kid. His clone. Princess Sakura.

Fai.

_**Fuck.**_

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurogane heard when he came-to was a wry chuckle. "As I predicted," said a deep baritone voice, "the <em>shinobi <em>is awake." Somehow Kurogane knew that this voice belonged to the same wizard who met him in the _kekkai_, even though it was the first time he **heard **it. He shook his head and pushed himself up off of the floor.

Instead of the odd clothing he wore in the protective barrier, the wizard wore an off-white pair of _hakama _and a red _gi _which complimented his eyes. Much to Kurogane's surprise, a lean sword sat snug against the petite man's right hip. The red-tipped star that was apparently his hair brushed his shoulders while blonde bangs were held away from his eyes by a glittering golden crown with a symbol Kurogane couldn't quite recognize. Again, that was something for Shaoran to figure out.

"A **left-handed **swordsman?" was all Kurogane could choke out.

Another laugh. This time, the rest of the people still in reality laughed with the wizard. "Rare," the wizard said, "though not entirely farfetched. I do, nevertheless, understand your skepticism." In one swift movement, the blade was unsheathed and held out to Kurogane. "Please, I do invite you to take a look."

As cautious as ever—because Kurogane did not, by any stretch of the imagination, trust this man—the _shinobi _walked over to get a better look at the blade. The shimmer of the blade was not at the curve of the sword, as he expected. Instead, it was on top of the blade, meaning…

"You wield a _sakabatou_? Who the hell do you think you—"

"I believe," the wizard began in a low voice as he met Kurogane's gaze, "that we have not been properly acquainted." In an unexpected swift movement, the mysterious man slid the reverse-blade sword back into its sheath. The wizard folded his left hand over his stomach and bowed at a perfect forty-five degree angle. "I am known as Atem, though my formal title is _Yuugi-ou_."

"The King of Games?" Kurogane asked. He received a curt nod. "Look, if this is some kind of tri—"

"Kurogane, this is no trick," Tomoyo whispered. The frustration surrounding Kurogane immediately dissipated at the sound of his mistress' voice. "He is a close friend of my sister and me, and perhaps the others, too." Her indigo irises shifted to Fuuma and Seishiro, and Kurogane had never seen the latter so… shaken. There was no doubt about his ability to be trusted, but that didn't mean that Kurogane had to let down his guard completely.

It was then Kurogane realized that Shaoran was no longer with them. He swiveled on the balls of his feet to stare at the _sakura _tree. The magic surrounding the artifact had somehow tripled or even quadrupled since the _kekkai _shattered.

"What the hell is going on here? Where's the Kid?" Kurogane ground out. He glared at the other with the same colored irises at him. "**You **need to spill."

"Kurogane!" Souma twittered. "Don't treat the _Yuugi-ou_ with such disrespect!"

It's not like the _shinobi _ever gave a damn about what Souma thought. Kurogane tched and crossed his arms.

**CRACK.**

Everyone's attention was diverted to the large cherry blossom tree, which now sported a huge opening splitting the trunk in two. "I guess something happened in dreams," Fuuma commented. Seishiro's eyes narrowed and lips formed a terse line. Otherwise, the vampire bounty hunter said nothing.

"Syaoran! Sakura!" the _manjuu-bun _cried in alarm.

Tomoyo's eyes slipped shut as she placed her palms together in prayer.

**CRACK.** The fissure widened.

"What's going on? What's going on in dreams?" Mokona repeated.

"Stand back!" Atem suddenly screamed. Before Kurogane had a chance to wonder why, an ink-like substance burst from the _sakura _tree. It proceeded to wrap about each person in the room, exempting the reverse blade swordsman. Atem whispered some kind of incantation beneath his breath which created a shimmering silver barrier about his form. "I apologize, but I do not have the strength to shield all of you," he continued. "Don't struggle, or the Shadows will increase their hold!" Atem leapt up, gesturing to the hanging form of the Princess. "I'll watch over Princess Sakura's body. You worry about Syaoran and his clone."

_**Wait, what?**_ Kurogane thought. A woosh brought Syaoran and the Clone back into the Realm of Reality. From the way the shadows swirled about the two's wrists, Kurogane assumed a feather was present. The normal brilliant light was obscured by the massive amount of shadows. "Kid!" the _shinobi _shouted.

Everything that happened next happened at once.

The feather slipped from the Clone's grip. Both Syaorans leapt up using the branches of the tree as leverage, hands outstretched toward the feather.

"**SYAORAN!**"

Both thrust their swords forward into a sudden tornado of _sakura _blossoms.

No one expected the soul of Sakura to take the Clone's sword in her chest. Blood spurted from the newest wound, causing the true Syaoran to gasp, "Sakura!" The Clone, in his shock, tugged Hien out. More blood gushed from the wound, painting the Princess' dress the color of roses. To Kurogane's surprise, the Princess began to flake apart into tiny flower petals.

Even Kurogane knew some new type of magic was at work here.

"I am… not your Sakura," the Princess whispered, having turned to the true Syaoran. Pain flashed behind her eyes as she averted her gaze. It took her some time to catch Syaoran's gaze again. "I am… the same as you."

Kurogane's eyes widened considerably.

Sakura continued in a broken voice. "You knew it also, didn't you? That I wasn't the real Sakura. That's why… back then… you said those words."

"_It isn't my soul! It's you! You should know that!" _Everything suddenly made sense.

The Princess smiled, though pain lingered in that too. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. "Your Sakura is… waiting for you!" The disintegration of the girl continued at a faster pace, the petals now stemming from her skull. "And so I beg of you… from now on…" She reached her left arm forward as the petals began to fall from there as well. "For the sake of the one you truly hold dear…" Sakura collapsed into the Clone's arms. "Be free."

The Clone stared forward in shock, mouth hanging agape. "We are man-made people… We are the same…" the cloned Sakura whispered. Kurogane saw the true Syaoran clenching his fists, bangs shadowing his face. "As long as those two are alive," Sakura continued, "it isn't… over yet." She placed her left hand on the Clone's bicep and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I have always… lov…"

Sakura disintegrated into millions of tiny cherry blossom petals.

One solitary petal glowed with the power of a feather. It floated in front of the Clone long enough for him to clutch at it. The scream that followed tore apart the hearts of everyone in the room. Kurogane wasn't an exception to that. Unfortunately he knew exactly how it felt to lose someone so close. He'd released the same scream the night his mother was murdered by that bastard. Hell, he may have even screamed that way when Fai was torn from his grip. Now Fei-Wong Reed had taken **another** life. Clone or not, a life was a life.

The shadows raged out of control, probably due to the fact that its source blinked out of existence. A closer look at the feather showed it breaking apart just as the cloned Princess had. Suddenly the shadows surged toward the feather. It was then that Kurogane realized Atem had been guarding the Princess' body by continuously striking down the shadows that dared come her way with his _sakabatou_. The fluidity of his movements told Kurogane that Atem was no novice.

To make matters worse, a portal opened next to the kimono-clad girl. "Another one of Fei-Wong's puppets, I assume," Atem hissed, flipping his sword so that the sharp edge faced the man who stepped out. "Have at thee."

"Sorry, not my style," Kyle Rondart said with a shrug and a smirk. He barely dodged as Atem swung his sword down in an attempt to cut off one of Kyle's arms. With unnatural speed, the saboteur from Piffle managed to get behind the ancient king. Atem cursed beneath his breath as he turned, only to see Sakura within the other man's grip.

"Sakura!" Mokona shouted.

"Fuka…!" Syaoran screamed. The winds once again came to his aid, shooting forward. In Kyle's split moment of hesitation, Atem reached forward and took the feather, absorbing with it the confining shadows. His other hand brushed the folds of Sakura's kimono, but the portal's gravity pulled the body just out of his reach.

"This time she's coming with me," Kyle announced, falling backwards into the portal. In a matter of moments, they disappeared.

Syaoran panicked. "Hold it!"

With no more shadows to hold everyone, Syaoran crashed into the ground with a resounding thud. Kurogane rushed over to check on the Kid; aside from the physical abuse sustained from the battle with Seishiro and his clone, he was fine. _**As for emotional and mental scars… **_Kurogane didn't even know where to begin with that.

The white _manjuu-bun _sniffed. "Sakura… has been taken away!"

"The other Syaoran is gone as well," Atem commented as he leapt down from the tree. And here Kurogane thought the situation couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a realm where no light could reach, Fai jerked awake. "Atem?" he called to the endless darkness. It was then he realized that he was holding a stuffed animal. Blinking, Fai leaned back to take a closer look. It was a brown fuzz ball with huge blue eyes. Its arms and legs were green stubbly things, and it had three claws on each. "What…"<p>

"_Kurii kurii_!" the thing chirped, snuggling into the magician's chest.

"Were you left here by Atem?" Fai asked in wonder, running his hand through the beast's fur. Although no warmth radiated from the creature, the fur felt real.

"_That we were, magician_," came a regal voice. Fai looked up at the sound of clanging metal. Stepping out of the darkness, a mechanical bird made itself known. Standing straight, it could easily reach Fai's height. "_He and your Kurogane-san have made a pact, and the price cannot be revoked._"

Fai choked. "A pact?"

The large falcon nodded. "_It is a certain kind of wish that you and your companions have not yet encountered. In simple terms, your Kurogane-san and Atem-sama paid for the same wish: your safety._"

"But we've paid in parts before," Fai began, thinking back to Infinity.

The falcon once again shook its head. "_I cannot divulge any more information, because that would exceed the limitations of my Master's interference. Please understand._" The robot bowed its head low to the ground. "_Now, Fai-san, all you can do is wait and possibly be entertained by this Kuriboh my Master has summoned. They were always the hyperactive ones…_"


	6. Reflection

**A/N:** You know you've watched the OVAs **far **too many times when you can recite this whole chapter by heart. **Especially **Kurogane's oath, which has many different translations. I'm actually using the one from the OVAs, since it's a bit clearer than the English manga.

**Warnings: **Yes, this is a crossover with Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh). You **do not** need to go and read/watch that series. Everything that needs to be explained will be explained. You'll just have a smidge of an advantage if you know the gist of Yuugiou.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle or Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh).

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificium Amoris<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Moment VI – Reflection**

* * *

><p>"Did she always know she was manmade?" Kurogane asked, clenching his right fist.<p>

"No," Atem replied with a gentle shake of his head. "Most likely she realized this after her feather returned to her in Tokyo." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if searching for the right words to say. "I have watched and waited for quite some time, _shinobi_. I have seen your adventures from the beginning—no, far before that point."

"Why?" Kurogane demanded as he swerved around to face the king.

"Must there be a reason for everything?" Atem commented, eyes still shut. "The reason does not matter at this point. What **does** matter is that I am here to help in any way I am able." Crimson eyes slowly reopened, their gaze trained upon the boy kneeling upon the ground. "The girl herself had changed. You all assumed that she had become distant because she could not accept you, Syaoran-kun. But the truth is that she had realized she was a clone herself. She knew that the Sakura that you search for, Syaoran-kun… was in another place and was not her."

A hollow chuckle echoed through the room then. "And yet… and yet she desperately wanted to change the future she saw in her dreams. She did everything that she could."

"Sakura…" Mokona cried, fat crocodile tears dripping from her eyes.

"The image of the princess is different from the one created from you, Syaoran-kun," Atem continued. "Both her soul and body were cloned. The feathers, scattered from the Clone Sakura, were identical to the memories of the Real Sakura."

Kurogane furrowed his eyebrows. "Why make her clone different from the Kid's?"

Atem paused again before looking directly at the warrior. "If… if something were to happen to the Clone, as long as Fei-Wang Reed had the Original… he could exchange one for the other. Or so he thought." The king gazed up at what remained of the cherry blossom tree. Half of the scattered petals were dead. The others barely hung onto the branches. "Even if it meant that the same events would repeat over and over, even if multiple lives would be sacrificed."

Another shadow came across Kurogane's face. "Is the Princess' soul gone?"

Mokona screamed again. "Sakura…!" She leaned forward, scrubbing fruitlessly at her tears. "It doesn't matter how Sakura was made! Sakura… is Sakura!"

"That's exactly right…" Kurogane focused upon the brunette, who finally drew upon enough courage to speak. "I too have been watching everyone's journey," Syaoran whispered. "And for that reason, I'm going to get her back!"

"I admire your determination, Syaoran-kun," Atem murmured as he took a few steps forward. He knelt on one knee next to the boy. A dusky hand came to rest on Syaoran's free shoulder. "You remind me of someone quite precious to me. Never lose that determination." To anyone else, his voice betrayed nothing. To someone like Kurogane, who trained to notice the subtle differences in living things, it was obvious that this 'precious one' was truly important to Atem.

The jewel upon Mokona's head glowed, revealing the Witch. "I have a wish. I want to know where Sakura is. Please tell me," Syaoran said.

Yuuko paused. "Which Sakura do you mean?"

"Both of them! I will not allow Sakura to die!" the boy replied without any hesitation.

"Supposing I tell you, what will your two companions do?"

"I'm going," Kurogane replied.

"Absolutely," Atem appended.

"Very well. As for the price…" Yuuko began. "It has already been received."

"From who?" Mokona asked.

"From someone who is far closer to Syaoran than any other. In the past, I received a price that was the same from the princess with whom you journeyed," Yuuko finished.

"The same price? You mean…" Kurogane thought out loud.

"Memories, as I once supplied as payment for a wish," Atem supplied. Kurogane and Syaoran looked to the king in shock. "The boy of whom she speaks has forgotten everything, even the moment when he paid for this wish. Fei-Wang has been gathering souls, and only recently have we learned of his location."

Kurogane scoffed. "Really."

Atem managed a small laugh. "Yes. You see, ignorant one, if one uses magic to find another's location, the practitioner's location is also revealed. I once again speak from experience."

Yuuko nodded with a solemn expression upon her countenance. "This shop was created for a certain day. The reason I am here is also for that same day. Fei-Wang is in the Kingdom of Clow… in a time removed. Do you understand? There he reads time and space and manipulates people's very lives." The Witch took a deep breath. "Rest now. You will need all your strength for the last arc of your journey. In a few days' time, Mokona will teleport you to Clow."

* * *

><p>This was most likely going to be one of the longest nights of his life. As soon as the communication ended, the group went their separate ways. Each was brought to his own room to presumably rest. Kurogane knew better, at least in his and Syaoran's case. The warrior clenched his eyes shut and willed the tears away as he thought of the Princess. Although he would never admit it out loud, the <em>manjuu-bun <em>was correct.

Even if Sakura was a clone, she was still Sakura. Their adventures in Piffle were the ones that plagued Kurogane first. The way she smiled when they raced, the way she comforted him without words, instead choosing to use a gentle touch. The way she distanced herself in Tokyo, when she set out on the mission to get the payment for the Witch. The way she continued to hide her pain through Infinity.

The way she reminded him, every moment, of his own princess Tomoyo.

A shift at the thin door caught Kurogane's attention. "Come in," he muttered.

As expected, Princess Tomoyo padded in carrying something. "You always know, don't you? You've always known. Every time I hid hoping to give you a little scare, you would always find me first, Kurogane."

He closed his eyes again. "That's what a _shinobi_ does. No matter where you are, I know." Kurogane turned his softened gaze to her. "As long as it's **you**, that is."

The sad smile which crossed her face reminded him, once again, of the other princess they had just lost. Tomoyo knelt down not too far from Kurogane.

"The Witch told me… that I was on the verge of becoming a pawn of that Fei-Wang creep."

"Even if you had been…" Tomoyo started, the sides of her lips twisting up slightly. "I doubt that you would have ever taken anybody's orders."

"You got me there," Kurogane admitted with a hint of a smile on his own face. "Hey…"

"What would you like?"

"The Ginryu that you gave me, I needed to leave somewhere else." The damn Witch still had it. "But what I need is not a copy. I need the real Ginryu. The sword that my father would not relinquish, even in death. Ginryu of Suwa!"

It was then Princess Tomoyo extended her arms forward, revealing a long package wrapped in ceremonial cloth. At the familiar sound of metal, Kurogane's eyes widened considerably. No, this couldn't be… But as the silk unraveled in his palms, Kurogane knew. "… Ginryu?"

"I must apologize," Tomoyo whispered, averting her gaze. "Before those events happened, your mother called me to Suwa. And I did as **she** instructed."

_**Did Mother **know**? This whole time…**_

_A flash of light caused Kurogane to shield his eyes. As soon as the light diminished, he removed his arm from his line of sight and gasped. "Mother? Father?" True to his word, his mother stood to Fai's right with a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. His father stood to the other side, arms crossed. He stared at Kurogane with a look of… disappointment? Sadness lingered in his mother's eyes, as well._

_"He's not ready," his mother whispered to Fai, using her touch to try and turn the wizard around. "Give him time."_

Kurogane unsheathed the sword and held it up to reflect the moonlight. "Tomoyo…"

"Yes?"

"I will be leaving Nihon again, but I **will **return. And so…" Kurogane came forward, kneeling on one knee. Ginryu was held blade up against his left side, the extravagant silver dragon hilt of its namesake staring up at the princess. "I'll make my vow again. _All that I am, I am for my Mistress. And all that I am belongs to her. This is the only truth that I've known in my life. I shall swear it again, upon a name only my mistress knows._"

Tomoyo reached a shaking palm forward, a white light encompassing her form. "I pray for your victory and safety… dear Youou."

* * *

><p>These memories weren't truly his.<p>

Nevertheless, the ache was the same. If what Atem and Yuuko said earlier was true, then this was the same Sakura he had grown up with, just interjected in a different environment. It wasn't as if Syaoran denied that Sakura was the same. Her smiles, her tears, her actions… they **were** all the same. It was the same soul which he fell in love with after only seven days.

Since he couldn't sleep, Syaoran found himself sitting atop one of the many roofs of the palace. The moon was to his back, so when he spotted a shadow come up from behind him, he looked up. Atem stood behind him wearing a thin silver kimono. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked. Syaoran shook his head. "It is a cold night. You should go inside and rest. Even Yuuko-san said that the 'right moment' is still several days off."

"I wanted to thank you."

"… Pardon me?"

"For accompanying us," Syaoran continued, keeping eye contact with Atem. "I don't know who you are, exactly, so please forgive me for not completely trusting you."

"That is quite understandable, young one," Atem replied. "There is much you wish to ask of me." He took a seat next to the boy. "I'll allow you to ask as much as you can before the next large gust of wind. Then you must follow me inside, before you fall ill… do I make myself clear?"

His tone left no room for argument. "Yes, sir," Syaoran said. "Do you know what happened to Fai?"

"He is residing in the Realm of Shadows. Do not fret, however… I have left my servants to keep vigil over him. They will let me know if his condition changes for the worse," Atem explained. "He is in capable hands, that I assure you."

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. So he'll really come back at the end of this?" A nod. "But will Sakura...?"

"You know I cannot answer that," Atem commented as Syaoran trailed.

"Then how about this: who do I remind you of?"

A gust of wind nearly blew Syaoran into a standing position. Atem stood and extended a calloused hand to the boy, who immediately took it. "Let us just say… that this is someone who I have been chasing for a very long time now. Come, let us retire for the night." As Syaoran was led back inside, he couldn't help but wonder who could have stolen this omnipotent being's heart. Whoever it was… was one lucky person indeed. He could only hope he himself could be for Sakura—both of them—what Atem was to his Precious One.

Syaoran didn't notice the pain hidden deep within Atem's eyes. _**You remind me very well of when I was pharaoh, **_the king thought. _**I would have done anything for my people, and you **__will __**do everything in your power to save your princess. **_It didn't take him long to drop the teenager off at his room. Silently Atem made his way to his own room which overlooked the largest lake of the palace.

The moonlight illuminated his reflection, and it was only then, when Atem knew he was alone, that he allowed his magic barriers to fall. As if peeling back the wrapper of a present, scars upon scars appeared on the tanned body. With a frown Atem pulled the folds of the kimono aside and allowed it to fall in waves around his waist. The largest scar, set in the shape of a feather, overlaid the spot where his heart should have been. A bit of concentrating brought the remnants of the Edonis feather forward into an open palm. The feather was far from pristine, its edges fraying and the red marking upon it faded.

"_You don't know what you have lost until it is gone_," Atem commented to no one in particular as he raised his head to gaze at the moon. "The more time they spend apart, the more pain they will need to endure. However, their situation is much like the _sakabatou_… The sharp edge of the blade, their pain, is on the useless side of the sword. Their pain is only present because it is necessary. It is in this pain that they will grow."

He turned to his left, where Syaoran was staying. "You are far too young to have suffered so much, Syaoran."

He looked to his right, where Kurogane had been only moments before. "And you… you're quite the character, King of Hawks. I do wonder if you'll be able to put together all of the pieces before it's too late."

He stared down at his reflection. "Fai, I only hope that Horus and Kuriboh are able to keep your mind off of the recent events. The Shadows are… antsy. Everything is coming apart at the seams due to Fei-Wang Reed's meddling, but his desire is the same as any other who has lost someone dear." A single crimson tear slipped down his face and dropped into the pond below. The resulting ripple distorted his image and turned the waters red. More bloody drops fell as silent sobs wracked his form. Atem wrapped his arms around himself as he wept. "Isn't that right, _aibou_… Isn't that what you wish to do for me… to bring back someone who is already dead.

The feather vanished as another draft of wind blew past.


	7. The Past

**A/N:** I unexpectedly got the next manga book early, as I saw it in stock when shopping with friends. Funny how things work, eh?

I also found some tiny plot holes that I'm fixing up. Seeing as I have books 24 through 28, I have a pretty good idea of where this is going now. Instead of receiving a **sword** from Fai, Kurogane got a bracelet with the same properties. This is because I realized that since Kurogane never lobbed off his left arm, he still has Souhi at his disposal. I do love twisting canon.

I was planning to get to Clow in this, but I decided Fai needed some love. xD

**Warnings: **Yes, this is a crossover with Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh). You **do not** need to go and read/watch that series. Everything that needs to be explained will be explained. You'll just have a smidge of an advantage if you know the gist of Yuugiou.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle or Yuugiou (Yu-Gi-Oh).

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrificium Amoris<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Moment VII – The Past**

* * *

><p>When Kuriboh suddenly stopped hopping around, Fai knew something was wrong in the Realm of Light. He knelt down upon the wisps of darkness and brought the small creature close. He turned his head to the mechanical bird and asked, "Do you know what happened?"<p>

Even Horus looked weary. "_My Master has a dark past which spans over thousands of years," _it began with a sigh. "_I presume his ghosts are haunting him again. Nihon… it holds a special place in his heart._"

"Has it something to do with this Precious One he mentioned earlier?"

A nod. "_Love makes one do drastic things, magician. Everyone has something that they are not proud of… He has been fervently telling us about this task of his for some time now._"

For some reason, Fai wasn't surprised. "Is Atem a dream seer?"

"_No. Others have… meddled. You know them quite well, at this point._"

"The Dimensional Witch?"

"_Among others._"

"But… why?" Fai asked, eyes narrowing. "He does not know us."

"I do not want your story to end in darkness," was the sudden baritone voice. Kuriboh squeed and leapt out of Fai's arms into a shadowy figure. The Shadows dripped off of Atem, who was now dressed in his royal garb. "In my time waiting in the Shadow Realm, I have been on various journeys across many worlds. In each of those, I changed what might have very well been apocalyptic tales into happy endings. I want **you** to be happy, Fai, even if I myself cannot be. I have had my happiness with my _aibou_."

That left Fai silent, mouth hanging agape. He **was** truly selfless, as the Dimensional Witch said.

_Atem's spell had left Fai teetering between sleep and wakefulness. He felt a cold, calloused hand wipe his tears away with infinite care. "Why must you go through the same pain as I?" Atem asked, his voice nearly breaking. Fai felt him move away and whisper a spell. A burst of magic told the blond it was successful._

"_Ah, the once-nameless Pharaoh," the Dimensional Witch commented._

"_Yuuko-san, I have a wish. I would like to accompany Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun in the last arc of their journey. If possible, I would like a way to communicate with Fai-san."_

_A hum. "That's a large demand, Pharaoh. Your price?"_

"_I shall prolong the meeting planned between my Precious One and myself." Atem paused as his voice dropped. "I have been waiting for… even time escapes me now. A few more weeks will not break me."_

_"Are you completely sure you are willing to pay this price?" Fai vaguely heard Yuuko say._

_Atem replied, "It would not be a suitable price if it were not precious to me."_

_"Then why? You have only just met Fai and his companions," Yuuko continued. Her tone of voice gave away her curiosity._

_"Because," Atem whispered, and Fai felt a piercing gaze. "I do not wish my fate upon anyone else, in any world or dimension. If I can take what I have learned and attempt to change the future, I will."_

_"Hmph." Atem turned back to the Dimensional Witch, who now sported a soft smile. "You truly are selfless, _Namonaki Pharaoh._"_

Fai bowed his head. "How can I ever thank you enough?" He felt heavy hands upon his shoulders. Looking up, he found himself staring into pools of crimson. "Please, if there is anything I can do…"

"All you can do at this point, Fai-san, is wait. In a few days' time, Yuuko-san will send us to Clow. Your journey draws closer to its conclusion," Atem began as he allowed his hands to drop. "Tell me, wizard… How much do you long for Kurogane-san?"

It was a good question. Fai took a few moments to gather his scattered thoughts. Everything that happened in Celes occurred so quickly… But when he felt Kurogane let go of him, he immediately knew that the _shinobi _was going to sacrifice something for his sake. Since Fai could **not** let that happen, a quick burst of accidental magic came to the wizard's rescue. Fai didn't even need to think twice. Were the situation to repeat itself, Fai wouldn't have changed a thing.

Fai's eye widened as he recounted the events of that fateful day. "He… He said my name…"

Atem smiled at Fai's realization and dumbfounded expression. "For one like Kurogane-san, that's quite a feat." He caught Fai's gaze again. "His heart is conflicted. There is no doubt that he loves you, Fai-san. No doubt. However, he himself is confused about what specific kind of love he harbors for you. **That** is why I insisted you remain here when I confronted him. Do you understand?"

A nod. Although the information eased the pain, it still stung immensely. "Do you know…" Fai croaked, "Do you know when I might be able to return to them?"

"Although I do not know the exact moment, the Shadows do. Kurogane-san's soul searching is proceeding more quickly than Yuuko-san and I had expected." A smirk came upon the tanned one's mien. "I happened to ask him if he wanted you to return to him, from the deepest depths of his heart. His answer was immediate."

"Really now…"

"Do you realize he has shed tears over you?"

"What? Kurogane? **Weep?** You must have the wrong ninja," Fai insisted. He shook his head so violently that the strands from the eyepatch and his hair flew about his head. "Kurogane wouldn't…"

Atem narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Fai." The blond stopped rambling. "Why must you deny yourself a shred of happiness? Your past defines you in the present and thus also helps determine your future… but you cannot let it rule your every decision."

_A memory, unbidden, flooded Fai's mind. A small room, warm and damp. The children, sleeping. Fai knew this confrontation was coming long before it actually did, giving him some time to prepare a response to Kurogane's accusations. Unfortunately all of his preparations were for naught._

"_Then why don't you answer me?" Kurogane demanded._

"_Answer what?"_

"_Your whistle… In the country of Koryo or whatever it was called, we were up against death. But you didn't use your magic. And you said something. 'There's this guy sleeping underwater who, when he wakes up, will probably come after me. So, I have to run to as many worlds as I can find'."_

**Perceptive as always… **_Fai threw on a fake smile. "Kuro-rin! You've got a great memory! Just like a daddy should!"_

_Kurogane's glare told Fai that he wasn't falling for the usual tricks._

"_Say something mean! Otherwise, I'll get depressed!" That wasn't all false._

"_You could be a criminal running from prosecution, or you could be running for some other reason. It isn't my business."_

_Fai's smile twisted into a soft line. "That's just like you, Kuro-sama."_

"_That's what you want, isn't it?" Fai didn't need to open his eyes in order to know that Kurogane was glaring hard at him. "Underneath that constant grin, you're keeping everyone away. So that no one gets involved with you," Kurogane began in a low voice. "But look. Just now you checked to see if the kid has a fever. And you're relieved that the princess doesn't see the wretched condition of this world. And in the last country, you used your magic."_

_Fai opened his eyes, betraying no expression. "I said it, didn't I? I wasn't going to die. And so…"_

"_Yeah," Kurogane interrupted, "but that was all about you not dying on your own account. Dying for somebody else… that's a whole new question. Back then, if you hadn't done anything, we would have been captured, and if we handled it wrong, we might have died. But you decided to use magic on your own._

"_You involved yourself… in their lives."_

_Fai bowed his head, blonde fringe covering his eyes. "I... I don't want to make anyone unhappy because of their involvement with me." Fai quickly regretted the revelation, but he knew he wouldn't have gotten out of this conversation without it. It was then that he realized __**he **__was the one looking down upon Kurogane. Perhaps it would be the only time when he had the upper hand. _**Do you think any more lowly of me now, Kurogane? **_Fai subconsciously found himself waiting for an answer from the ninja._

"_Do you mind if we talk for a bit?" Fai turned his head to see two of the tower inhabitants._

"_Oh! They're sleeping already," the other commented._

"_It's fine. Kuro-sama has time to talk to you." Fai turned around completely, intending to get as far away from Kurogane as possible. He didn't get far when the _shinobi _latched onto his arm._

"_Don't think that this will distract me from our conversation."_

_Fai froze. He quickly gathered his composure. "That hurts!" he whined, shaking his arm._

_A shadow came over Kurogane's face. "I said it before. It's no business of mine."_

"_Yeah, I heard you. That's why you don't have to trouble yourself with me."_

"_Your past is no business of mine." Fai's eyes widened as Kurogane let go. "So… shape up and figure out where you stand!"_

_As soon as Kurogane and the others exited, Fai found himself collapsing against the far wall. He slid down onto the floor, his hand cradling his face. Dry laughs echoed through the large room. "But that's the hard part… at least for me."_

"I guess that you're right," Fai whispered as he shook himself out of his memories.

The Shadows suddenly gathered at the pharaoh's feet, causing him to sigh. "My time here is up. I must return to Nihon to prepare for our departure to Clow." Atem nodded to Fai. "Continue to hope, my friend. That way the Shadows cannot feed upon your soul. Who knows how the rest of this will play out? You may get to see your Precious One sooner than expected." With that Atem disappeared in a cloud of Shadows.

* * *

><p>The moment had finally arrived. At least, that's what Atem told everyone a few days later. Yuuko confirmed the information, and they were all to meet by the <em>sakura<em> tree. Kurogane donned his original clothing with a sigh of relief. The armor was durable but light, just the right combination for battle. He turned to see Atem walk in wearing the same odd clothing he wore within the _kekkai_. The only difference was the presence of the _sakabatou_ on his right hip.

Kurogane glanced down at his own waist. Ginryu sat snug on his left hip while _Souhi_ remained dormant in his left hand. The bracelet with the precious stones wrapped around his right wrist.

"Good morning," Atem announced once he stood next to the warrior. "You do realize we are heading to a desert, yes? Your clothing may hinder more than help."

He scoffed in response. "Yeah, well, I do what I want to."

Atem dared to laugh. "Just a fair warning, ninja."

Another set of footsteps caused them both to turn around. Syaoran walked in, wearing the same clothing that his clone chose to wear. "Kurogane is wearing his original clothes," Mokona said. "And Syaoran…"

"I had them," Yuuko answered. "Those are Syaoran's original clothes. Mokona?"

"Yes?" the white thing replied from Kurogane's head.

"You can go to the kingdom of Clow at the point where time is stopped… but the chance will only come once," Yuuko stated.

"Understood!"

"Watanuki paid for this chance and the location of Fei-Wang by forfeiting his memories. Do not waste it!" She raised a hand toward them. "Go to the kingdom of Clow!"


End file.
